1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella holder and, particularly, to an umbrella holder which is safe and comfortable in use and convenient and quick in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional umbrella holder, as used for a golf handcart, is assembled on a handle or a scoreboard. The conventional umbrella holder, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a fixing mechanism 1, two angle-adjusting devices 2, 3 and a fixing plate 4 combined together. The fixing mechanism 1 mounted on a hollow tube 10 is provided with a first rotary button 11 with a threaded rod for actuating a fixing block 12 to shift and tighten or release an umbrella handle placed in the interior of the hollow tube 10. The two angle-adjusting devices 2, 3 positioned under the tube 10 are respectively disposed with a second rotary button 21 and a third rotary button 31 that are rotated to turn geared disks for adjusting various angles of the tube 10. The fixing plate 4 is assembled at a lower side of a flat-bottom geared disk 32 and provided with two screw bolts 41 for securing the umbrella holder on the scoreboard of a golf handcart.
However, the conventional umbrella holder has the following drawbacks that need to be improved.                1. When the fixing mechanism 1 is released, the first rotary button 11 will protrude out of the tube 10 to spoil the whole external look, not only resulting in visual discomfort, but also likely to harm a user in case of bumping against the protruding first rotary button 11.        2. The second and third rotary buttons 21, 31 must be turned around for several rounds in order to adjust the angles of the tube 10, causing much trouble and taking lots of time.        3. To disassemble the tube 10, the second rotary button 21 has to be turned and released for about eight rounds so that the second rotary button 21 and the two angle-adjusting devices 2, 3 can respectively be separated from the tube 10, thus causing trouble, taking much time and being liable to cause loss of parts (buttons).        